memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Let's be Honest USS Franklin Warp Engine was an Error
So I read what both wikias have implied as to why The Franklin is a Warp 4 engine but let's all be honest they messed up. First off if they reclassified the ship they would have updated the engine in the retrofit. It wasn't a NCC ship it's an NX starship and all the NX starships were retrofitted with Warp 5 engines. Also if they were thinking of the NCC Franklin they wouldn't have named it after Lins father or give it such a high NX designation implying it was 325 versions of the NX class ships. We saw NX 02 when they came back from fighting the Xindi. Also Balthazar mentions fighting the Xindi. So again it was a mistake. This ship is a true blue NX Warp 5 Starship and Scotty saying it was a Warp 4 ship was a mistake. Honestly I bet someone thought because the Enterprise always traveled at Warp 4.5 on the show then it was a Warp 4 engine not realizing it was only able to hit Warp 5 for a few hours before almost blowing the engine. I will say I enjoyed the mental gymnastics covering the error but let's be honest on these things and not try to cover it up. :I've changed this to the Reference Desk as Ten Forward is for discussing the operation of Memory Alpha itself. While the RD is not for open ended discussion, I will say that you're incorrect about what you state; the writers (which include Simon Pegg) made a deliberate effort to place the Franklin where they did and did not "mess up" as they needed it to be before the first Warp 5 ship (NX-01 Enterprise) but after the other landmark warp ships(even using this website to do so). It wasn't a mistake. Further, the number of the Franklin(326) was chosen to honor Leonard Nimoy(it's his birthday). Within the Trek universe, it has never bee stated that numbers were assigned to ships consecutively. Perhaps the builders of the Franklin had some special reason to choose that number. You are certainly entitled to your opinion about the Trek universe, but no one "messed up", they made efforts to fit the Franklin within the universe. 31dot (talk) 08:10, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::The USS Franklin s Registry number does not necessarily indicate it was the 326th ship built in its class. The Franklin may have been built years before 2151 (when NX-01 launched), it may have received a Warp 4 upgrade/refit before 2151, it may have only been "Warp 4 capable" on test flights under controlled conditions, it may have been given the NX-326 designation anytime after 2151 and before 2164(ish). Many other ships receive (apparently) random Registry designations and doesn't seem inconceivable for old ships to receive new Registry designations after complete overhauls which effectively change them into new ships. We can even speculate that the USS Franklin might have had some proud old tradition/lineage (like the Enterprise does) which ignores normal Registry conventions. :: 12:46, September 9, 2018 (UTC) it was an error, they should have used the NX-02 Columbia as the ship in at least one book (i know not canon) was lost and not found Chasemarc (talk) 22:01, January 16, 2019 (UTC)